


Coming In Contact (Troyler AU)

by RainTheFangirl



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTheFangirl/pseuds/RainTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One call changes everything.<br/>©RainTheFangirl, All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Do It All Again

Tyler's POV  
"Love you mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, placing a swift kiss on her cheek and bolting out the door. Allowing the door to slide shut, I sighed in relief when I got out of the door without question. It was my group of friends' annual party, and I was not expecting my mom to let me go without more verbal attacks.  
I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, cursing the winter weather. It was the middle of January, and I couldn't have been more annoyed by the snow surrounding me, slipping into the sides of my shoes. The spring in my step already gone, I began the five block walk to my friend Connor's house.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Welcome to La Maison de Moi!" Connor said, flinging the door open half a second after my first knock.  
"Wow Connor. Awfully early to start with the alcohol." I joked, wedging my way inside and out of the cold air. Kicking my shoes off and dumping my jacket on a random chair in the foyer, I took a deep breath before shouting, "The Queen is here! The party can officially start!"  
Walking down the hallway I could practically navigate like the back of my hand, I entered the living room to see all of my friends sitting around.  
"Hey!" Connor complained, coming up behind me. "I'm not drunk!"  
"Keep telling yourself that." I giggled, grabbing him and pulling him down into a hug. "It's okay to drink sometimes, even if you are a light weight."  
"I hate you." Connor replied, his voice muffled by my hair.  
"You know you love me. I'm fabulous." I stated, pulling back and flipping my invisible weave.  
"Aw. BroTP." Zoe cooed from her spot in between her boyfriend, Alfie,'s legs. Her brother, Joe, rolled his eyes at her, shoving her to the side.  
I laughed at them, walking over to an empty armchair and throwing myself down. "Now that that's out of the way, what are we doing?"  
"Um . . . I actually have no idea." Marcus piped up, looking around at the nine of us.  
"Truth or dare!" Caspar cheered, hopping out of his seat. Collectively, we all groaned. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun."  
"Fine." Louise muttered, rolling her eyes.  
We moved around slightly to begin to resemble a circle before making eye contact, silently nominating Caspar to go first. Immediately realising who he was going to choose and what he was going to get them to do, I allowed myself to zone out for a while.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two hours later, two cups of 'apple juice' twenty-five truths and thirty-two dares later, our game was finally over. I had been pretty much spared, only having to prank call Walmart, serenade Phil with Call Me Maybe (to which Dan tensed up . . . they are way too oblivious), and spill a few secrets. Joe, on the other hand, now has pink hair. I think I got lucky.  
"What time is it?" Louise slurred, looking over at the clock. Her drunken eyes, however, were unable to read it, coming up with less-than-accurate results.  
"Eleven nineteen." Zoe replied quickly, sending a hush across the room.  
We all made eye contact before racing across the room to where Connor kept the box. You see, eight years ago, when we were nine, we came up with a tradition. Each year, we would pull a name out of the box. The person whose name was pulled had to Skype a random person, and just see what happened. I know, it's kind of dangerous for a bunch of nine year olds to play, but it was harmless fun. We never knew about the forty-year-old perverts who could be sitting behind the screen.  
That first year, Zoe pulled a name, successfully finding Alfie and inviting him into the group. Next was Connor, who contacted someone who never picked up. The next two attempts, made by Louise and then Elfie, were much the same. Then Caspar went, screwing up and contacting Joe. Joe then retaliated by skyping my mom, who thought something went wrong. Next was a failed attempt made by Dan, going to an old account that had since been deleted. Then Marcus skyped some freaky twenty-year-old girl who was convinced they were soulmates and they needed to run away together. That was an . . . interesting conversation, to say the least. This is our eighth time, and the only people who haven't been picked yet are Phil and I. That doesn't mean that we'll ever go, but knowing my luck . . .  
"Tyler!" Connor smirked, his eyes trailing from the piece of paper he held in his hand to my eyes. I groaned before grabbing his Mac, opening it up and signing into my Skype.  
"Caspar, give me a food." I demanded, fingers hovering above the keys.  
"Nutella." He stated immediately. Nutella . . .  
"Joe, give me a descriptive word."  
"Um . . . how about fanboy?" He suggested, smirking. Fanboy . . .  
"Dan, I need a number."  
"Um . . . what day is it? 18." 18 . . . NuetellaFanboy18.  
"NutellaFanboy18 it is." I said, clicking the search button. Waiting patiently to make sure that that actually was a person, I saw what I needed and declared, "They're a real person." Happy giggles emerged after that, and everyone raced over to me, crowding around the screen but making sure they weren't in view of the camera. "Ready?" I asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer before I clicked the 'call' button. I barely had to wait a ring before the person picked up my call.  
"Hello?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So I originally posted this on Wattpad, but I figured I would start transferring it over to here as well.  
Either way, though, that's the end! What do you think? And I, personally, don't think that's a cliff-hanger, but I could be wrong. Give me constructive criticism in the comments!  
By the way, the people in Tyler's group of friends are Connor, Zoe, Joe, Caspar, Alfie, Marcus, Louise, Phil, and Dan.  
Love you guys! Bye!  
Rain  
©RainTheFangirl, All Rights Reserved  
Song Of The Chapter: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry  
Word Count: 1,026


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, sorry you guys, I didn't realize I never uploaded chapter two . . . hehe?

Troye's POV

I sat comfortably on my bed, my laptop set safely on my legs and a jar of Nutella open beside me. My eyes scanned the page, running along my Tumblr dashboard, when my usual mid-day session was interrupted by a sudden ringing noise belonging only to Skype.  
Tyler_Oakley is calling you.  
My eyebrows bunched up in confusion. Tyler Oakley? Either way, though, I clicked the accept button with baited breath.  
"Hello?" I said hesitantly, although it came out as more of a question. There was a rustling sound on the other side, as if the other person wasn't actually expecting me to pick up, before they slid into frame.  
My eyes widened miniscually at the person in front of me. He had a bright blue quiff, which would've contrasted with his sparkling blue eyes on anyone else. He managed to pull it off, though. He also sported a small, yet not too skinny frame covered with pale skin, the gentle bags of an Internet kid under his eyes. All in all, though, he looked . . . Outgoing, maybe?  
"Hi!" He chirped, waving at me slightly. "My name's Tyler Oakley." I blinked once in surprise, not expecting his voice to be so . . . High pitched, but I quickly collected myself.  
"I assumed." I stated softly, gesturing towards his username.  
He slipped his vision towards where my hand was pointing before blushing slightly. "Oh. Well, um-" He was cut off by a large collection of squeals.  
"Oh my god!" Shouted an ombré-haired girl, sliding into the lens.  
"You made Tyler blush! You made the Tyler Oakley blush." Shouted another girl, her eyes glazed over with what was obviously too much alcohol.  
"Yay?" I asked shyly, suddenly more self-conscious with the knowledge that there were more people here. I reached my hand up to readjust my onesie.  
"Ignore them." Tyler muttered, glaring at the girls and waving them off. His eyes quickly scanned my features before I interrupted him.  
"My eyes are here." I snapped, my eyes widening at my sudden anger. Either way, though, his eyes popped back up to meet mine. I took a deep break and tried to mask my discomfort with anger, although I'm not sure how well it worked out.  
"Got it, Mr. Cocky." He muttered. My jaw dropped, and I was about to protest before cutting me off. "Listen, you don't have to be rude."  
"Oh really?" I shot back, eyes narrowing slightly. "For your information, I was in the middle of something before you rudely interrupted me with this ridiculous call."  
"Yeah, scrolling through Tumblr is super important." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. I don't know how that's possible, but he did it. I was about to reply with something snappy and creative, if I do say so myself, when it occurred to me that he knew exactly what I was doing. My confusion must've shown on my face because he sighed. "You have an open Nutella jar beside you, you picked up my call within three seconds, you're wearing a onesie, and there are bags under your eyes. If that doesn't scream Tumblr, I don't know what does. Not to mention that it's . . . Almost 12 am."  
Confusion reappeared on my face just as quickly as it had disappeared. "You do know it's two in the afternoon-" I trailed off as I remembered the obvious accent. "You're American." I stated, although I suppose it could've been a question, too.  
"Hell yeah I am." He laughed, rolling his eyes at me. "Well, this has been a lovely conversation, but I think it's time for me to go. Bye, NutellaAddict18." He stated quickly before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realized that in the last chapter, I said Phil and Dan rather than Dan and Phil . . . fake fan.  
> Anyway, what did you guys think?  
> Comment.  
> Kudos. (Would you just say Kudo? I dunno)  
> Subscribe.  
> Share.  
> In ever-lasting fangirl-ish ways,  
> Rain.
> 
> ©RainTheFangirl, All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: We're My OTP by Troye Sivan (ever heard of him?)  
> Word Count: I'll check it later when I have access to my laptop. I'll edit this then, too.


End file.
